


Bitten

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vampire Sherlock, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You must be quite busy at the moment so sorry about adding to the pile but could you possibly do a Sherlock x Reader where Sherlock is a vampire and doesn’t want to bite the reader but just can’t help it in the end? Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

Having a friend that is a vampire is weird. That friend being Sherlock Holmes is even weirder. You had always presumed that people talking about vampires really existing just had too much imagination. But it turns they we’re right all along. When you had found out it had been quite a shock to be honest. It hadn’t been on purpose either; it wasn’t like Sherlock had told you himself. You had just accidently walked in on him once when he was drinking blood from one of those blood bags that they use at hospitals. You had not bought his bluff about it being some kind of weird experiment with a mixture that just looked _like_ blood, but actually _wasn’t_ blood. By the time John had walked in, you and Sherlock had been shouting at each other at the top of your lungs. Mostly nonsense, but John had just taken one look at the situation and just shouted “Just tell her Sherlock.”

Sherlock had just frozen at the spot and then, very quietly, said “I’m a vampire.” And cue another shouting round, but mostly from you this time. When you had calmed down, Sherlock had explained further. He did not drink directly from humans, although that was a lot more tempting than the cold and pretty much tasteless blood from the blood bags. (He earned a death glare from John.) Vampires did not burn in sunlight, it was just really uncomfortable for them and if they were out for too long they got really, really red and burnt. There was multiple ways to kill a vampire, but garlic does not work. It was a weird conversation to say the least.

After that day, you noticed something you had never really thought about when you thought Sherlock was a human and vampires were not real. Sherlock often seemed to sniff the air when you were around. You even asked John if Sherlock often did this around him. He said no, not except if it was something case related. You tried to ask Sherlock about it, but he just ignored you and pretended to not hear you, or that you said something else. A couple of months afterwards, you get a phone call from John on your way home from work.

“Hey John, what’s up?”

“I need you to pick up some blood from the hospital on your way home and drop them off at the flat. We are all out.”

“Can’t you do it?”

“No, I am on my way to a date right now. Molly is there, so it will be no problem. It will take you ten minutes max.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it. But you owe me one mister.”

“Thank you.” “Good luck on your date!”

“My life is fucking weird.” You say as you unlock the downstairs door with the spare key you have for emergencies. Carrying two containers with blood for your vampire friend on the tube is not exactly normal. You walk up the stairs, cursing John under your breath. You had really looked forward to a long, calm night after all the stress at work. But what doesn’t one do for their friend. You put the containers on the table and call out for Sherlock. You get no answer. You walk out into the living room and call out again. Still no answer. Then there’s a hand on your shoulder, and before you can really do anything about it, you find yourself pressed up against one of the bookshelves. It’s is Sherlock and he is sniffing at your throat. Wait, what, sniffing? You try to shove him away, but he does not even budge an inch. He licks your neck and you go completely still.

“You smell wonderful.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, but you are making me slightly nervous with your sniffing.”

“I can’t help it. I’m hungry and you smell delicious.”

“Sherlock, there are blood in those containers right over there, at the kitchen table!”

“Dead, cold, disgusting blood you mean. I would much rather have some varm fresh blood from you.” He lick your neck again and the bites. You grunt in pain. It was not as bad as you thought, more like getting pinched really hard in two spots at the same time. You don’t try to push him away, knowing it won’t do anything and that he won’t kill you, not even in bloodlust. The darkness comes unexpectedly and swallows you up.

When you come to, you are on the couch with a blanket thrown over you. Sherlock is sitting at the floor and staring at a point on the ceiling.

“Sherlock?”

His head snaps down. He looks at you and you notice he looks a bit sheepish.

“Sorry for biting you.” You wave a hand at him.

“It’s okay, just don’t ever do it again unless you absolutely have to.” Sherlock nods.

“Just one thing: why did I faint?” Sherlock being to look even more embarrassed.

“I forget to tell you that vampires have this poison in their fangs that makes their victim fall asleep so they won’t struggle.” He resumes staring at the spot in the ceiling. You blink.

“Okay, that was unexpected. I am still saying it is fine, but you owe me big time Holmes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
